Psycho
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Sam finds himself the target of a psycho. Can Dean save him before it's to late. i know bad summary but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Psycho**

I do not own supernatural so please don't sue me.

Warning! There might be spoilers in later chapters. Also there will be errors, I suck at correcting things. If anyone wants to help I'd appreciate it. Sorry for any errors. Be honest I wont be upset. I'm open to any suggestions. Also this does mention my other story but you don't need to read that to understand this one.

Chapter 1

Sam eyes start to open slowly, the rooms blurs for a moment then goes back to normal. His arms and legs feel heavy but he ignores it and tries to sit up but realizes he can't move because he's strapped down to a table. Sam looks around but he can't see a thing. _it must be a basement or something_ Sam thinks to himself. Then the door opens and reveals a man in a doctors outfit. The doctor pulls out a large needle and starts to walk over to Sam. Sam heart starts to race and he begins to struggle but the restraints wont budge. The doctor is about to inject the needle when Sam wakes up.

Dean hears Sam shoot up and start breathing fast and looks over to make sure he's ok. Ever since Sam got attacked by that vampire on their last hunt Dean has been in overprotective big brother mode.

"hey, you ok kiddo?" Dean asks while trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"yeah, I'm ok. Just had a bad dream" Sam replied even though he knew it was more than just a bad dream.

" want to talk about it?" Sam heard the concern in his voice but didn't say anything about it.

The younger of the two replies "no, not right now" his breathing finally back to normal.

"alright, whenever you're ready"

Sam decided to change the subject. "so did you find a new gig?"

"yeah maybe, listen to this" Dean turns up the volume on the tv so Sam can hear the news.

The news reporter starts talking. "the body of 20 year old Stacey Wells was found in the woods tonight by a couple camping in the area. There are no signs of serious trauma but they did find what appears to be needle marks on her arm. Police are ruling it a overdose but will not be certain until they receive the coroners report. More on this story as it develops."

Sam waits till Dean mutes the tv then starts talking.

"Dean this doesn't sound like our kind of thing. It just sounds like the girl overdosed."

"yeah that's what I thought at first but then I looked through dads' journal. Dad found articles exactly like this. It's always a person in their early 20's, always found in that part of the woods."

"ok, why would dad think this is our kind of thing?"

"Hold on I'm getting there, apparently all of the victims were in their homes when they disappeared. No sign of struggle, the doors and windows were locked and nothing was out of place. It looks like they just got out of bed and left."

"Maybe they did"

"Well dad thinks it's our kind of thing so I think we should check it out"

Sam always hated it when Dean followed dad without question but decided not to bring it up. " Ok, when do we start?"

"Well how about we get dressed and go grab a bite to eat. Then you can go on the computer and do your geek thing and see if you can find anything out."

Sam looks at Dean with an annoyed look on his face for Deans geek joke. Dean just ignores him.

"Ok, sounds like a plan"

End of chapter 1.

i know it's not that long. i will try to make chapter 2 longer.

So love it, hate it? Should I keep going or just give up? Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2 should be up sometime this week. Until then please review. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean pull into the diner across the street from the motel. It's nothing fancy, white and blue walls with matching booths and a white tile floor. They take a seat at one of the booths close to the back. Sam's booting up the laptop when The waitress comes over. " hi, what can I get ya?"

Dean looks her up and down with a smirk and then orders " two burgers and two beers please"

"sure, no problem honey" Dean gives her a smile and watches her as she walks away.

"Dean, I may have found something" Dean is still looking at the waitress and didn't hear him.

"Dean" still nothing

"Dean!"

"what Sammy?"

"it's Sam and I think I got something. Listen to this. In 1950 there was this doctor by the name Harold Moss. Apparently this guy use to do experiments on people"

"what kind of experiments?"

" Well according to this he would take people and try to manipulate them into to thinking the person they trust the most is trying to hurt them"

"ok, why would he do that. What's in it for him?"

" well it turns out Moss was into black magic and he thought if he fed off the fears of his victims that he could become immortal"

" oh well that's great. Does it say how he died?"

" no, it just says that one of his patients escaped. His name was Tony Lowls. Anyway when Tony told the police what happened they went to arrest him but when they got to his house he was gone."

"ok, so that means he probably fed off enough fears to become immortal and took off"

"yeah"

"so any ideas on how we kill him"

" not yet but I think we should find out where this guy Tony lives. See if he remembers anything that could help us. Then I think we should go to the police station and Check out the coroners report on that girl."

" sounds good to me. Let's go Sammy"

"it's Sam"

End of chapter 2

Ok I'm not sure this chapter was that good. Sorry if it's horrible. Tell me what you think, and if everyone still wants me to continue I'll put the next chapter up by Monday. Please review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sam called information and got the address for Tony Lowls and they are now parked outside his one story dark green house with red door. Dean turns the car off and turns to Sam and asked him with a calm tone.

"so you're sure this is the place?"

Sam looks at the papers in his hand one more time to make sure he got the address right. Then tells Dean.

"yeah, I'm sure."

Dean stares out of the window for a minute before speaking.

" alright so this guy was the last victim before Moss took off?"

Sam's head is down and he is reading the papers in his lap when he responds.

"yeah, Tony was 23 years old then which makes him 75 now"

"you think he's gonna be able to tell us something?"

"it's worth a shot dean"

"so what do we say? We can't exactly tell him that the guy that attacked him all those years ago is still out there."

Sam's face scrunches up like he's thinking of an answer to a really hard question on a test. After about 2 minutes he comes up with an idea.

" we could tell him it's a copy cat."

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He notices it's getting kind of long and decides it's time for a haircut.

" alright, we'll go with that plan. you ready?"

Sam puts the papers on the seat next to him. Then as he opens the car door he answers.

"yeah, lets go"

Sam and Dean walk up to the door and Sam knocks twice before someone answers the door. The guy is about Deans height and build with gray hair. He looks at the people on his porch with a questioning look. Then with a curious tone he asks "can I help you?"

Sam is the first to talk.

"hi, are you Tony Lowls?"

"yes I am, and you are?"

Now Dean is the one to talk. He pulls out his fake F.B.I. badge and shows it to Tony.

"F.b.I., we're hear to ask you a few questions"

" about what"

" about when you were attacked by Harold Moss."

Tony eyed them like they were crazy then asked

" that was 52 years ago. Why are you asking about it now?"

This is when Sam decides to join the conversation again.

"well another case has opened up and we think it's a copy cat of what happened to you so we were wondering if you could remember anything that could help us."

Tony looks deep in thought for a second before he opens the door wider to allow Dean and Sam to enter.

The two brothers walk into the living room and look around. There are family photos on the mantle of the fireplace and the head of a dear on the wall above.

They take a seat on the tan couch and Tony sits on a chair across from them. Tony looks back and forth between the two brothers.

"so that would you like to know"

Dean answers him.

"what happened the night you were taken?"

"oh well, I went to bed at my usual time that night and everything was fine. When I woke up I was strapped down to a table and a man was standing over me."

" what did he look like?"

"I'm not sure, he was wearing a doctors outfit an one of those hospital masks so I really didn't get a good look at him"

Before Dean could ask another question Sam started talking.

"what happened next?"

" he injected something into me and I remember I started to feel tired and I guess I started to zone out but then he started talking to me."

"what did he say?" both brothers asked at the same time

"he started talking about my big sister Jen. Saying these horrible things about her"

"what kind of horrible things" Dean asked

Tony expression goes from calm to upset. He takes a shaky breath then started telling them his story.

"he started saying she doesn't love me, she wishes I was dead so she wouldn't have to watch out for me anymore and that she would love to just beat the crap out of me for being so weak. He just kept repeating it over and over . He said it so much and I was so out of it that I guess I started to believe him because I started repeating it to myself. Then he left me there for a while and when I heard the door open again later on I thought it was him but it was my sister. She came over to the table and untied me then after she helped me up she hit me across the face. I was still out of it from the drugs and couldn't fight back. Then She started to talking me, saying everything the doctor tried to make me believe. I remember She was really starting to scare me, So I backed away from her. I kept asking her why she was doing this and she would say it was because I'm weak. She kept repeating that for what felt like an hour. So after I was able to stand without getting dizzy I punched her hard enough to send her flying back a little. I guess she didn't expect it and was a little shocked so I ran towards the door. I ran out of the house and just kept running. I didn't stop till I got home. That's when I saw my sister and started to attack her. She started asking me what happened and why I was afraid of her so I told her what I thought she said to me. Then she finally calmed me down and I was to tired to fight she explained that it wasn't her and that we're going to the police to tell them what happened. When the police heard about this they told us who this guy was and that they've been looking for him for a while. Apparently this guy has murder quite a few people and they told me I was lucky to get away. After I finished telling the police everything that happened My sister took me to the hospital and after a few days of rest and a talk with the hospitals psychiatrist I was able to go home. That's it, that's all I know. I hope I helped you"

Sam and Dean look at each other. Each letting the other one know what they're thinking.

"yes, you have. Thank you for your time" Sam replies

Dean and Sam stand up and shake Tony's hand then let themselves out. When they're back in the car they start talking.

End of chapter 3.

What did you think? Sorry about that way this one ended. I was going to make this chapter longer but I got writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if this lacks in detail. I'm new to writing and I just haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Please review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the fourth chapter. Thanks soooo much to raven524 you are awesome. I wouldn't of been able to write this is you didn't help me. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Dean started the car then looked at Sam.

"So what should we do now? Police station or library?" Dean asked.

"Let's split. Since I'm 'geek boy' you can drop me off at the library;

You can go to the police station and meet me back in an hour." Sam answered looking out the window. He knew how much Dean hated the library; So, as usual he'd be the one doing all the research.

Dean thought it over for a minute before putting the car on the road.

"Sounds good!"

When they arrived at the library Sam reached for the door handle but before

he could grab it Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you out here in one hour. Leave your phone on in case you need it

or in case I need to call you. Ok?"

Sam sighed. Dean could be so overprotective sometimes.

"Yeah, no problem. See you later."

Dean waited until he saw Sam enter the library before he drove off.

Sam went past the librarian and headed towards the computers. The library was pretty small so the computers weren't hard to find. Sam sat down and searched for the doctor's last known residence. After about 10 minutes he wrote down the address and started to look up missing persons. He wanted to see if anyone else has gone missing recently. Unfortunately, Sam didn't find anything and realized he had stayed on longer than expected as he looked down at his watch. Dean should be here any minute so Sam went outside to wait for him. He saw a bench and sat down to wait; when all of the sudden he got a really bad headache.

Meanwhile at the Police station, Dean walked up to the front desk and pulled out his fake FBI badge and flashed it at the cop. The guy looked like he was a newby; so it shouldn't be too hard to use his I.D. and get a look at the coroners report.

"Hi, I'm agent Mulder with the FBI and I need to have a look at the coroner's report for Stacey Wells."

The cop looked at Dean. "I don't think I'm allowed to let you do that"

"It will only take a minute."

"OK, just make it fast."

"No problem!"

Dean read the coroner's report and after reading it over a few times he decided it was time to go pick Sammy up. Dean got in the car and drove back to the library. When he got there he saw Sam on the ground by the bench. Dean quickly got out of the car and raced over to him. When he saw the pained look on Sam's face he knew he was having a vision.

"Sammy can you hear me?"

The only response he got was a moan. So he just held Sam by the shoulders to wait until he snapped out of it. Then he was going to have to ask what it was about.

_Sam saw the vision like an observer. He looked at the body on the exam table and gasped. The person on the table was Dean and he didn't look good. He was sweating and he looked exhausted from trying to get himself free. Sam walked over to the table and stopped. He saw Harold Moss pull out a large needle and start to walk over to Dean. Sam's heart raced as Dean_

began to struggle. Moss injected the drug into Dean and then everything went black.

Sam's vision ended and he realized it was just like his dream. Only instead of him being Moss's next victim Dean was. Sam also noticed he was now on the ground and someone was holding him up so he wouldn't fall. When he looked up he looked into the concerned eyes of his big brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean helped Sam to his feet and into the passenger seat of the car. He was afraid they would draw too much attention to themselves. He would wait until they returned to the hotel before he asked Sam about his vision. Sam  
sighed as he laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, exhausted  
he fell into a deep sleep. 

When Sam woke up he found himself back in their way too green hotel room on  
the not so comfortable bed. He heard the shower running and figured it was  
going to be a couple of minutes before Dean would start interrogating him.  
So now he had to think of what he was going to tell Dean. He couldn't tell  
him the truth.

As Dean entered the room, he looked at Sam. "You know you're getting a  
little big for me to carry in and tuck into bed; are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good! Alright Sammy time to start talking."

"About what?"

Dean gave him a look. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Sam looked away, afraid to meet his  
brother's eyes.

Dean went over to the small table in the room and grabbing a chair; brought  
it over by Sam's bed. He straddled the chair and looked at Sam; trying to  
get the truth out of his little brother.

"The hell there isn't Sam. You had a vision and neither one of us are  
leaving this room till you tell me what you saw!"

Sam sighed and tried to figure out how to say it. How do you tell your  
brother that he might die?

"I want to Dean but it's hard."

"Alright, well it's me you're talking to.just say it!"

"My vision was about you. The doctor had you strapped down to a table and  
started to inject something into you." Sam looked at Dean, the fear for his  
brother reflected in his eyes.

"Ok, don't worry we've faced worse than this. I'm not going anywhere Sammy"  
Dean watched as Sam tried to hide his fear.

"I know, it's just weird. The vision used to be about me but now it's about  
you. I don't know why it changed."

"Wait, you've had this vision before. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
Dean stood, glaring at Sam.

Sam flinched, Dean looked like he was about to punch him and Sam knew he  
probably deserved it for keeping something like this from his big brother.  
He just didn't want Dean to go into big brother mode.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry you."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You don't get it do you? I'm your big brother; it's my

job to worry."

Sam laughed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, I guess. So  
what did you find out at the police station?"

Dean walked back over to the table and picked up the info he got from the  
coroners report. Sam rose from the bed and joined him at the table.  
"Apparently when they did the autopsy they found diazepam in the girl's  
system."

"Diazepam?" Sam asked as he looked over Dean's shoulder at the report.

"Yeah, it's a drug that they use as a sedative among other things. It is  
also known to have hypnotic effects." Dean closed the folder and looked up  
at Sam.

"Ok, so that explains how the doctor can brainwash them so easily."

"Right, so did college boy have any luck before the shining kicked in?"

"I found the doctor's last known address." Sam handed Dean the paper that  
had the address. Dean took a glance at the address then handed the paper  
back. He got up, put his coat on and grabbing his keys he headed for the  
door.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"We're going to check out this address. We need to see if it's where the  
doctor is hiding, so get your coat!"

Sam stood up and placed himself between Dean and the door. "Dean we have no

idea what we're dealing with. We have no idea what kind of weapons we need  
or if the weapons we have will even work!"

"Fine, how's this. We go there and we take a look around the property. We  
won't go in. Sound good Sammy?"

Sam ignored the nickname for now and thought over what Dean had said. "Ok,  
but we only look around the property. Under no circumstances are we going  
into the house. Ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Let go Sammy!" Dean was half way to the car by the time Sam  
yells.

"It's Sam!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark basement, Harold smiled he had found his next subject. He spotted  
the young man at the hotel earlier and could feel the fear within him. Just  
the thought of what was to come increased his hunger. The only problem was  
to figure out a way to get rid of the brother. Harold had survived by using  
his black magic to feed off the fear he invoked in his victims. Fear was  
one of the strongest emotions and easiest to bring to the surface. He could  
still feel the power flowing into him when he killed Stacey Wells. But if  
he wanted to maintain his powers and his immortality, he needed to feed  
again and soon.

When he was allowed to practice medicine, obtaining his victims had been  
easy. Fear from hospital patients was easily found and a few deaths could  
go unnoticed. Unfortunately, he had gotten too greedy and the hospital had  
fired him for having too many patients dying under his care. He had been  
forced to come up with a new way to bring his victims to him. Harold used  
his powers as a witch to cast a spell over his victims, entering their  
dreams to figure out the best way to lure them to him. He would then use  
this knowledge to set the trap. Soon he would be ready to set the trap for  
his next victim, and then he would feed once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway of the house. Looking around to  
make sure that no one was watching, he quickly exited the car and headed for

the front door. Before Sam could get out of the car, Dean had picked the  
lock and entered the building.

When Dean got inside he took a look around. The place was really a wreck.  
The paint was peeling off, everything was dusty; and it looked like the  
floors were about to give in any minute now. He was about to walk up the  
stairs when he heard Sam behind him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? I thought we agreed we weren't coming in

the house!"

Dean started to slowly walk up the stairs. He was not sure how much weight  
they can handle.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll just take a quick look around then we'll leave."

As Sam was about to respond, Dean was already on the second floor.

"Fine but we look around and then get out!"

Sam was half way up the stairs when he heard Dean yell.

"Sam, Sammy! A little help would be nice."

Sam took the rest of he steps two at a time. He looked around until he  
spotted the room Dean was in. Dean was halfway through the floor and he was  
losing his grip. Sam rushed over and started to pull him out of the hole.  
He pulled him out and they moved away from the hole and then fell to the  
floor trying to catch their breath.

Sam turned to Dean while dusting himself off.

"Dammit Dean, this is why I said we shouldn't be here. Why couldn't you just

Listen?"

"It's no big deal Sam. Nothing happened!"

Sam glared at Dean as his whole face turned red.

"Nothing happened! You fell through the floor. If I didn't get to you in  
time you would've fallen right through and probably got yourself killed!"

"Yeah but I didn't. You were there so it's no big deal." Dean gave Sam his  
cocky grin before he retrieved his flashlight.

Sam angrily walked past him and practically raced down the stairs. He  
stormed out the front door and waited in the Impala. Dean sighed. " He's  
always so damn sensitive" He took one quick look around then headed towards  
the car. He got in and turned the car on. Then turned to look at Sam. Sam  
was looking out the side window trying to avoid Dean's gaze. Dean decided to

just let him vent for now and headed back to the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean returned to the hotel to figure out their next move. Sam went  
into the bathroom and slammed the door. He was still furious with Dean for  
going into the house unprepared.

After five minutes Sam opened the bathroom door and walked over to his bed;  
laying down, he faced the ceiling. Dean looked at him annoyed. He couldn't  
believe Sam was still pissed.

"I can't believe you're still mad about me going into the house Sammy!"

Sam got off the bed and stood right in front of Dean.

"Dean, you went into that house not knowing what was in there. You had no  
way of knowing if something dangerous was there and you had no idea what  
kind of weapons you needed. You just went in there blind, and to top it all  
off you almost fell through the floor. I can't believe you went in there.  
After telling me we were just going to look around outside till we knew what

we're dealing with." Sam took a deep breath and sat on his bed.

Dean's anger started to come to the surface and he couldn't keep it under  
control.

"You know what Sam I've been hunting longer than you and if I think going  
into the house is a good idea then I'm going to do it. I've got news for you

little bro, you're not the boss here. If I want to do something there really

isn't much you can do about it. So if you want to stay mad fine, but I'm not

gonna sit here while you throw your little fit." Grabbing his jacket and car  
keys; Dean stormed out of the hotel and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't believe Dean had left. Sam laid back and replayed everything  
that just happened. How could Dean be so reckless? If Dad were here, he  
would tear him a new one. Feeling more tired than he had in a long time,  
Sam lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. But before he could close  
his eyes, he felt another headache coming on.

_Sam watched as Dean was dragged out of a bar and into the alley by three  
bulky guys. They threw him to the ground and started beating on him. "That's  
what you get for cheating. You shouldn't have come here" They continued to  
beat Dean till he was unconscious. They walked back into the bar and left  
Dean there_.

The vision ended and Sam was on the floor with his fists in his hair.  
"oh my god! Dean!" Sam got up but had to sit back down due to dizziness.  
When it passed he grabbed his coat and walked out of the hotel. _"Damn Dean  
has the car. How the hell am I supposed to get there?" _

He looked around and saw a blue Toyota a couple spots away and hot wired it.  
_"Ok there should only be one bar. It shouldn't be too hard to find."_ Sam  
thought as he started the car. Sam got on the road and started searching  
for his brother's car. He drove around town for what felt like hours but  
was only about 25 minutes. Then Sam spotted Dean's Impala outside the bar.  
He got out and walked into the alley; hoping he was not too late. When he  
got there he sighed in relief. _"Dean's not here. I still have time."_

Sam started walking towards the front door when his vision started to blur  
and he saw black spots in the corner of his eyes. He started to stumble and  
tried to call out but no sound would come out. Before he could take another  
step everything went black. The doctor stepped out of the shadows. _"Finally,  
my next victim."_ He grabbed Sam and teleported away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean parked the car in front of their room a couple of hours later feeling  
much better. He walked towards the door; put the key in the lock and  
turned. When he got in he prepared himself for the talk he knew was coming.

He looked at Sam's bed and noticed it looked exactly the same, but no Sam.  
So he went to the bathroom and looked. Still no Sam. Dean tried Sam's cell  
but it went to voicemail. Dean was getting worried now. He stepped out of  
the room and looked around, maybe Sammy just needed some air and hadn't seen  
him when he came back. "Sammy, Sam!" No answer, Dean walked back into the  
room and sat on his bed. _"Where was Sam?"_

End of chapter 5.

Thank you to all who have reviewed. You make my day. I hope you like this chapter. Also a special thanks to Raven524. You're awesome! As always please review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam came back to awareness slowly, he opened his eyes and gasped as he realized that he was in the room from his vision. He was strapped down to a metal table in a small room. Sam struggled to break free of the straps holding him down, but only managed to tire himself.

Sam wondered what had happened to Dean. While he was glad that his vision of Dean had not happened, he still wondered where his brother was now. He needed to know that his brother was safe.

Sam wondered when the doctor would be making an appearance. He just hoped that he could get free long enough to give the good doctor a taste of his own medicine. "Damn it! Bring it On!" Sam yelled into the room, needing something to vent his rage on.

As Sam lay on the table, he remembered what Tony Lewis had described. He shuddered as he realized that he would not be able to stop what was going to happen. He remembered that it had taken him a long time after the shape shifter incident to look at Dean without feeling fear...from what Tony had said, Sam wasn't sure he could handle it.

Sam struggled once more to release himself from his bonds. He was tired of always being the one that needed to be rescued. Just once, he wished he could get out of something on his own. Unfortunately, it looked like this wasn't going to be one of those times. Sam heard the door open and watched as the man from his vision approached the table.

Sam's heart started to race and his breathing quickened. If he kept this up he would start to hyperventilate. He tried calming down but as the doctor approached Sam knew that remaining calm would no longer be an option. He began to struggle more but the restraints still wouldn't budge. The doctor came over and laid his hand on Sam's forehead to try and sooth his newest patient.

"Relax, your struggle won't accomplish anything. It will only make all of this harder."

Sam was still struggling but calmed down a little.

"Why are you doing this?"

"When I was alive, I was a doctor. I was very good, until I found the black arts. There's a spell that allowed me to become immortal. All I had to do was feed off of other peoples fears. So I decided to use some of my patients but the hospital soon found out and I was let go. After that I had to start finding a new way to attain what I needed. So I kidnapped people from their homes. It would still be working to this day if that one young man hadn't escaped and run to the police. Oh well, what's done is done. Now, shall we begin?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on his bed in their motel room and looked over at the empty bed next to his, Sam's bed. _"Sammy, what happened? Where did you go?" _ He thought to himself. Dean's mind was racing, he kept thinking about the fight Sam and him had before he left. _"I have to find him, I need to tell him I'm sorry" _Dean got off the bed and paced around the room.

Dean couldn't believe that Sam had been taken again on his watch. Once again, he let his anger put his brother in danger. If anything happened to Sammy, he would never be able to live with himself...he should have been there to protect him.

Dean finally stopped pacing and decided to stop feeling sorry for himself. Dean looked through his dad's journal looking ; for a spell or something he could use on this doctor considering he's not an ordinary spirit. Dean found a spell that should work and put the journal in his coat pocket.

After that Dean went over to the small table in their room and picked up Sammy's notes. Dean looked through them trying to find the doctors address. Finding what he was looking for he set the notes down, grabbed his keys and left the room determined to save his baby brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor tapped the needle to make sure no air was inside and moved to inject the clear liquid into Sam's arm.

"Now this may sting a little. Also you may black out for a minute but that will pass"

Sam tried to pull away, but his struggling wasn't accomplishing anything.

"What is that?"

The doctor smiled then injected the needle.

"Just something to make my job a lot easier."

Sam was trying to think of what he meant but the drug in his system started to take affect. Sam's limbs started to become heavy and everything started spinning. Sam's last thought was _"I wish Dean was here" _then everything went black.

The doctor smiled as he saw Sam slip into unconsciousness. It was time to start the process. Pulling out the tape recorder he used, he began to play the hypnotic suggestion he wanted Sam to dream about.

Sam struggled against the dark as a shape began to form. "Dean...help me!" Sam cried as he saw the familiar shape of his brother in front of him. "Help you...why would I want to do that? I'm tired of always having to save you from your latest misadventure!"

When Sam woke up everything was still fuzzy and he found it hard to think straight. The door opened and Sam tried to move his head to see who was coming but it was too difficult. Sam heard footsteps but they seemed so far away.

Sam tried to focus, but the figure seemed to be fading in and out. "Dean...Dean...is that you?"

Dean walked towards Sam, concern showing in his eyes. "Yeah Sam, it's me. This is another fine mess you got yourself into...how many times do I have to tell you not to wander off by yourself!"

"I'm sorry Dean...I had a vision and you were in trouble...I had to help you!"

"Help me...unlike you I can take care of myself...if I wanted you to back me up, I would ask for it. Jeez, I just went out for a walk to cool off and then I come back to find you missing...again!"

"Please Dean...don't be mad, I'm sorry about the house, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Dean leaned down and looked at Sam, anger replacing the concern that was there before. "You mean you think that I can't hunt without you calling the shots...first Dad, now you. I'm tired of you treating me like an idiot...just because I don't have a college education, you think I can't come up with a plan."

"No Dean...stop, I don't think that at all...why are you getting so angry?" Sam tried to clear the fuzzy feeling in his brain, trying to understand why his brother was so upset with him.

"Yes you do...you may not say it, but you show it when you question my judgment. Well I've had it! This is the last time I rescue your sorry ass...I'll release you, but you are on your own. I'm going after the doctor without you!"

A single tear fell from the corner of Sam's eye. Dean wiped the tear from Sam's face and slapped him hard enough to make Sam see stars.

Dean reached over and released Sam, then turning he left the room. "Dean!" Sam cried as he tried to rise from the table. The last thing Sam saw was Dean's back as blackness claimed him once again.

The doctor watched Sam as he fought the drugs in his system. He could feel the fear building within his victim. He watched with satisfaction as Sam continued to moan on the table.

"That's it, feel the fear, give into the fear!"

The doctor said softly into Sam's ear. He stood and rubbed his hands together. Time to turn up the heat...the doctor reached for another shot and returned to give it to Sam.

This won't hurt me a bit...but it may cause you some pain.

End of chapter 6

Ok, another chapter. Love it, hate it? Thanks again to my beta (Raven524) and also thanks to all who have reviewed. Now hit the pretty button and let me know what you think.


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had really bad writers block but I'm working on chapter 7 right now. I'm also busy this week but I will try my hardest to have it up. Hope you haven't lost interest.


	8. Chapter 7

Finally, another chapter! Sorry it took so long. Thanks to Raven524 for all the help. Hope you like it!

Chapter 7

Sam moaned as he felt the fire racing through his veins. He tried to wake, but the drugs in his system wouldn't allow him to return to consciousness. Sam fought hard but in the end, he couldn't keep himself from being drawn further into the darkness.

_Dean leaned down and looked at Sam, anger replacing the concern that was there before. "You mean you think that I can't hunt without you calling the shots...first Dad, now you. I'm tired of you treating me like an idiot...just because I don't have a college education, you think I can't come up with a plan."_

_"No Dean...stop, I don't think that at all...why are you getting so angry?" Sam tried to clear the fuzzy feeling in his brain, trying to understand why his brother was so upset with him._

_"Yes you do...you may not say it, but you show it when you question my judgment. Well I've had it! This is the last time I rescue your sorry ass...I'll release you, but you are on your own. I'm going after the doctor without you!"_

_A single tear fell from the corner of Sam's eye. Dean wiped the tear from Sam's face and slapped him hard enough to make Sam see stars._

_Dean reached over and released Sam, then turning he left the room. "Dean!" Sam cried as he tried to rise from the table._

Sam moaned out loud, "NO, Dean would never leave me…this is not real…not real! I won't believe it. Dean would never hurt me! I won't let the bastard win!" Sam's began to thrash on the table as the battle for his mind continued.

The doctor looked at Sam and realized he would need to give him another dose. "_Another dose so soon could kill him. Oh well, it must be done." _ The doctor grabbed another needle, went over to Sam and injected him.

_Sam was in the sewer tied to a pipe. "See deep down, I'm just jealous. You had friends, you could have a life. Me, I know I'm a freak and sooner or later everybody's gonna leave me."_

_Sam was confused. He's never seen Dean like this before. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You left, hell I did everything Dad asked me to and he ditched me too. No explanation, nothing just poof. Left me with your sorry ass."_

The doctor watched Sam moan on the table and could feel the fear radiating off him. The doctor smiled and kept watching. While Sam dealt with his worst nightmare.

_Sam was back in Rebecca's house laying by the pool table tied up. _

"_I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do. Cheers." Dean walked over to the pool table and took a knife from the bag and stuck it in the side of the table. Sam kicked him, untied himself and they started fighting. The next thing Sam knew he was being strangled by his big brother. The one person who swore to always protect him. Sam's vision started to blur and he knew it wouldn't be long before he died. _

The doctor watched Sam for another moment then decided it was ok to leave for a little while and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled up to the old house that used to belong to the doctor. The outside was a dirty white and the windows were boarded up. Dean killed the engine and walked to the trunk. They never did figure out how to kill this guy so he decided to take his .45, lighter, salt, shotgun and a flashlight. Once that was done Dean walked to the front door.

The whole walk to the house Dean was trying to calm his nerves. His worry for Sam was the only thing on his mind. _"I hope you're ok Sammy." _

Dean entered the house and took a look around. The walls were dingy and the floor looked like it was gonna give out any moment. _"Let's see, if I was a psycho and I had a hostage where would I be? Probably the basement." _Dean looked around and saw a door just off the living room. He took his gun out and cautiously opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a set of stairs leading to the basement. "_Gotcha!" _After making sure no one was around he walked down the stairs. There was a steel door leading into a small room. _"I'm coming Sammy." _

Dean shot at the lock and the door flew open.

Dean burst into the room, horrified to see his brother strapped to the metal table. He quickly moved forward, placing his hand on Sam's fevered face, trying to get his younger brother to wake up. "Hey Sammy…it's me…can you wake up for me? I need you to wake up so we can get outta Dodge!"

Sam slowly opened his eyes, he breath hitching painfully in his throat as he realized that the shape shifter from his nightmare had become a reality. "Get away from me you bastard…I'll kill you!"

So? Love it, Hate it? I wont know till you hit the pretty button. So go on, you know you want to. Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks Raven524! I would not have finished this chapter if it wasn't for you.

Here's chapter 8 hope you like it.

_Previously_

_Sam slowly opened his eyes, his breath hitching painfully in his throat as he realized that the shape shifter from his nightmare had become a reality._

_"Get away from me you bastard…I'll kill you!"_

Chapter 8

Dean took a step back from the pure hatred he saw in his brother's eyes. "Sammy…heh, it's me…just calm down..argh!" Dean felt Sam's fist hit him in the face. Dean stepped back into a defensive posture, he didn't want to hurt his brother, but he had to get Sam under control and fast. There was no telling how long it would be before the doctor decided to return and check on his 'patient'.

Sam staggered to his feet, even in his weakened condition he was a force to reckon with. He approached his brother once more, this time aiming for Dean's solar plexus. Dean dodged the blow and grabbed Sam from behind, trying to contain Sam. "Sammy, damn it…we don't have time for this crap!"

"You're not my brother! You're not him!" Sam bellowed as he reversed Dean's grip so that he was now holding his brother's arm behind his back. All Sam could see was the shape shifter in his brother's form standing in front of him. He had to get away and find the real Dean. Sam knocked Dean's legs out from under him as he shoved Dean towards the wall. He

smiled as he heard the resounding crack of the shape shifter's skull hitting the wall.

Dean fell to his knees, his head was swimming from the impact it had made with the wall. Before he could regain his feet, he saw the back of his brother's head as Sam ran from the room. "Sammy, wait!" Dean called, but there was no answer.

Sam slowly walked up the stairs, pushed the door open and stumbled out. He was still dizzy so it made this harder than it should've been. He looked around for any sign of trouble, after making sure there would be no surprises he cautiously continued. "Ok, gotta find Dean." He walked through the kitchen and just made it into the living room when he bumped into the doctor. "Where do you think you're going Samuel?" Sam tried to get away but the doctor grabbed him and injected something into his arm. Sam tried to fight but the drugs the doctor just gave him were making it hard to keep his

eyes open. Sam closed his eyes as the room started to spin and his knees gave out; he would've fallen if the doctor hadn't had a death grip on him. "Shhh Samuel. Just relax" Just as Sam was about to pass out one thought entered his mind. "It's Sam" Then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean got up off the floor and was starting toward the door when he heard someone talking. Dean knew he wasn't in any shape to take on the doctor and Sam at the same time so he looked around for a place to hide. He spotted a closet and stepped in leaving it open a crack so he could see what was happening. Dean heard footsteps on the stairs and stayed silent.

He saw the doctor approach with Sam in his arms. "You know Sam if you didn't try to escape I wouldn't have had to drug you again. You should've just stayed down here like a good patient"

Sam started to stir as soon as the doctor placed him back on the table. The doctor placed the straps back on Sam wondering how he got out in the first place. Sam slowly opened his eyes and tried to get them to focus. "Please stop this……please"

Dean watched as Sam begged for the doctor to stop and it tore at Dean's heart. Dean wished he could just run over to Sam and wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok. Dean knew if he wanted to be able to save Sam he would have to wait till the doctor left again. He had to get back to the trunk to find something that would kill the son of a bitch that had hurt his baby brother.

The doctor went over to the little table with all of his needles and grabbed one. He filled it up with the drug he'd been using on Sam and injected it into the same spot on Sam's arm. "Relax Sam, just relax" the doctor put the needle back down and put a hand on Sam's head almost in a comforting way. Sam struggled for a minute then his body went still and he was thrown back into his worst memories.

Dean watched as Sam's body went still. He was in overprotective big brother mode and seeing Sam so still was making him worry. After about 5 minutes Sam started to struggle and sweat. It looked like he was in a nightmare he couldn't escape. Sam calmed down but he was still struggling a little.

The doctor kept his hand on Sam's head and starting to talk to him again. "Be still Sam, think about your worst nightmare. Focus on it" Sam's face screwed up in pain from being forced to relive his worst moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sam was back at the cabin pinned to the wall as the demon with yellow eyes continued to taunt him. "They got in the way, that's why I had to kill your mother and Jess. I have plans for you and all the children like you!"_

_Sam blinked, wait…this wasn't right! The demon hadn't possessed his father…the person standing in front of him was his protector, the only one who Sam could always turn to when he was scared or in trouble. The yellow eyes of the demon were staring at him from his brother's face. "Dean, you have to fight this!" Sam begged as he watched his possessed brother turn to the other figure pinned to the wall. _

_Sam watched in horror as his brother began to kill his father. "No Dean! Please stop!" Sam cried. But he knew that there was nothing he could do, his psychic abilities were useless. Sam watched as Dean slowly killed his father. _

"_You bastard…you want me, why don't you come and get me!" Sam screamed. Dean turned with an evil smile on his face. Sam felt himself drop to the ground. Without hesitation, he rolled and grabbed the colt from the table. Sam aimed the colt at his brother's heart. "You won't kill anyone else!"_

_Dean's yellow eyes mocked Sam. "You can't kill me without killing brother dearest. Now put down the gun and come with me Sam, we have places to go and things to do." _

_Sam's hand shook as he tried to pull the trigger, but memories of his brother kept getting in the way. Sam knew at that moment that he had lost…he let the gun drop to the floor, his eyes pleading with Dean. "Dean…please!"_

"_Good Boy, now let's begin!" Sam screamed as his possessed brother placed his hands on his head. "Oh, did I mention this might hurt a little? Well, actually, it's going to hurt a lot!" Sam continued to scream as the demon ripped that which made him Sam from his body leaving nothing but an empty shell of what had been._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor smiled, licking his lips as he continued to feed on the waves of fear and despair rolling off the young man in front of him. "That's it Sam, oh this tastes so good. I haven't tasted someone so filled with fear and despair in a long time. I think we'll just let you rest for a bit. After all, if I'm careful you could feed me for quite a while before you die." The Doctor patted Sam on the shoulder as he turned to leave the room. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back and we can resume this later!"

Dean watched as the Doctor left the room. He waited a few moments and then quietly walked over beside his brother. Sam looked terrible. The dark circles under his eyes were in dark contrast to the paleness of his skin. His brother's breathing was coming in short gasps as he continued to moan and toss on the table. "Aw Sammy…what has he done to you?" Dean paused, his hand on the straps that were holding his brother down as he heard the doctor moving around upstairs. "Sammy, I have to go to the car for a moment…I'd take you with me, but I can't protect you and take on that witch upstairs. I'll be back as soon as I kill the son of bitch…I promise Sammy. Just hold on a little longer for me!" Dean hated having to leave Sam here, but he didn't see any other option. He should have come more prepared, but he had been so worried about finding Sam he had come armed only with his knife and gun, neither of which would kill the Doctor. He had to get his father's journal and the special round of consecrated iron bullets to take care of this problem.

Moving quickly towards the door, Dean paused looking back once more at the tortured figure of his brother. "Don't worry Sammy, that bastard is going to die for what he's done to you!"

End Of Chapter 8

Love It? Hate It? Let me know by pressing the little purple button. I want 6 reviews before i post the next chater so please review. They make me smile.


	10. AN

Hey. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have really bad writers block, My beta is helping me through it so hopefully I can have a chapter up soon. Sorry for the wait. Hope you're still interested in my story. Writers block sucks. Have a great day!


	11. Chapter 9

Ok, finally another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm suffering a bad case of writers block. A HUGE Thank you to Raven524 for helping me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Dean really hated leaving his little brother in the basement, but he couldn't see any other way to take out the doctor. As he made his way silently through the old house, he prayed that he wouldn't find another rotted board like the first time they had come here. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes with Sam's life on the line. Dean could hear the Doctor moving around in the next room. With the graceful moves of a panther, Dean managed to slip through the back door and head for his precious car. He would need some consecrated iron rounds to kill the witch and then he would need to salt and burn the remains while reciting a banishing rite. He wanted to make sure this son of a bitch couldn't come back to haunt anyone else.

Dean quickly gathered what he needed and headed back into the house the same way he had exited. He paused and listened for the doctor, but couldn't hear him moving around. "Just great!" he said to himself as he realized that he would have to search the house room by room to locate the crazy witch. Dean decided to do a quick check on Sam, just in case the mad doctor had decided to return and hold another session. Dean quietly headed down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to make sure that the only occupant of the room was Sam. Luck seemed to be with him as there was no sign of the doctor.

Dean walked quietly towards his brother, concerned by the sweat pouring from his brother's face and the fear and pain that was evident on his face. "Shhh Sammy, I just need to take care of the good doctor and then we can leave."

Sam tried to open his eyes, he recognized the voice talking to him was someone he trusted…someone who could take the fear and pain of the current nightmare away. He felt a comforting hand on his face and leaned into it as if it could stop what he was experiencing. "Dean?" Sam whispered, unable to get past the weight that was keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, Sammy, it's me…how are you feeling?"

"Is it really you Dean…no it can't be, Dean's not here…must be a trick!" Sam began to get agitated again as he struggled to break free.

"I promise Sammy, we'll get through this. But for now, you need to just relax…please Sam, the doctor will come if you keep making noises!" Dean was beginning to wish he hadn't said anything.

Sam reacted to the threat of the doctor. "NO! I'll be good, no more drugs please!" Sam began to softly sob, shaking his head from side to side.

Dean could feel his own tears beginning to form, but he quickly dashed them away as he turned once more to do what he did best…it was time for Dean Winchester to hunt.

Dean quietly moved through the house, searching for the doctor as he went. He couldn't get his brother's face out of his mind. Killing the doctor was too good for him; he should make him suffer for what he had done to Sam and the others. But first, he had to find him. As Dean cautiously moved up to the second level, he skirted the area of rotted wood that had caused him problems earlier.

Dean moved to the end of the hall and slowly opened the door to the last room. He stopped as he saw the object of his fury sitting calmly in the center of the room in what appeared to be a trance. Dean began to walk into the room when suddenly he felt his leg going through another rotted board. The gun flew from his grasp as he gave a gasp of pain. The rotted board had his leg trapped.

The doctor didn't move, but merely smiled at the young man struggling in front of him. He could feel the fear and drank it in as if he were a starving man. "So, you have come to kill me have you?"

Dean knew he had to get his leg free and get the gun or both he and Sam would be lost. "Would you believe I'm working my way through college selling magazine subscriptions?"

The doctor laughed as he stood and began to walk towards a black bag on the dresser. "You should make an interesting subject for my experiments, I can't believe my luck. Both you and the young man down stairs will feed me for a long time!"

Dean pulled at his leg with all his strength, moaning slightly as he felt the board dig into his calf. His leg would be a mess, but he could deal with that later. Now he had to get free and get to his gun. "Sorry to disappoint, but I have other dinner plans for tonight!"

The Doctor turned with a syringe in his hands ready to attack. Dean rushed the Doctor and knocked the syringe from his hand. The Doctor pushed back, aiming for Dean's bad leg. Dean screamed as the Doctor connected with the battered leg and almost went down. But instead he kicked out and knocked the Doctor against the wall. Dean dove for the gun and just as the Doctor rose he opened fire.

The Doctor looked at the red stain that was spreading on the front of his shirt; disbelief was plain in his eyes as he looked at the young man standing in front of him. Dean smirked. "Like I said…I have other plans for dinner tonight…guess you'll be getting your next meal in hell!"

Dean knew that he had to salt and burn the witch and he still had to perform the banishing rite. But first he had to get Sam out of the building. Dean decided that he probably wouldn't be able to make it back up the stairs, so he opted to drag the witch's body to the head of the stairs and proceeded to drag it down the steps as he headed for Sam. "Oops…sorry Doc, this is definitely hurting you more than it's hurting me! But then, you should know that no one hurts my brother and gets away with it!" He knew that the Doctor was beyond feeling the trip down the stairs, but it made Dean feel better just the same.

"Ok Doc, you just rest easy here for a moment while I go get my brother. Then we'll finish this once and for all!" Dean limped towards the basement stairs. He just hoped that Sam was still unconscious as he wasn't in shape to go another round with him. Dean entered the room and once again cursed the witch lying upstairs. Sam was unconscious, but he could see the track of fresh tears on his brother's too pale face. "Aw Sammy, what has he done to you?"

Dean moved quickly and once again removed the restraints that held his brother fast. The pain in Dean's leg was getting worse and he could feel the blood dripping down his pant leg. But right now all Dean could focus on was getting his brother out of this hell hole and into the safety of the Impala. "You know Sam; some day we need to talk about you losing a few inches…it would certainly make things like this much easier on your older brother!" Dean reached forward and placed Sam across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. The added weight made his injured leg throb, but Dean wouldn't accept failure, not when it came to his little brother.

Dean sighed as he reached the first level of the house. The trip up the stairs had taken a lot out of him, but still he moved on. He had to get Sam to safety. He would worry about the rest later. Suddenly, he felt his brother begin to move. "Sammy, stop it! It's me…Damn it, stop fighting me!"

But Sam wasn't listening; he was still trapped in the nightmare that the Doctor had created in his mind. "Let me go!"

Dean didn't have any choice; he lowered his brother to the ground before he hurt himself. Leaning forward, Dean tried to calm the frightened young man in front of him. "Sammy…Sam. Listen to me. I have to get you out of here bro'…we need to get you somewhere safe."

Sam tried to focus on the figure in front of him, but he couldn't believe his eyes any more. "You're not Dean…Let me go or I'll kill you!" Sam once again charged Dean, but this time he was ready for his brother's attack. Before Sam could land the punch, Dean landed one of his own. The result was Sam hitting the floor unconscious once more. "Sorry little brother but I don't have time to play patty cake with you right now."

Once again Dean reached over and picked up his brother and headed for the car. As he lowered the unconscious form of his brother into the Impala's back seat; Dean stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam, but I can't take the chance that you will run." Dean opened the trunk and grabbed the rope he kept there for emergencies. He gently tied his brother's hands and feet, making sure that the rope was tight but not so tight that it would hurt his brother. "There you go Sammy, now you just rest here for a moment while I go finish with our Doctor friend."

As Dean headed back to the house he didn't see his brother's eyes open or the panic that set in when he realized he was tied. "I knew you weren't my brother!" Sam moaned as he began to work on the ropes. "I have to get out of here…I have to find Dean!" Sam just hoped he could work himself free before the imposter returned to finish the job.

Dean worked quickly as he salted the body of the dead witch and soaked him with the lighter fluid. He knew that once the fire was started, it would go up quickly. Dean made a trail of lighter fluid to the outside of the house, he smiled in satisfaction as he dropped the match. "That will teach you to mess with my brother you bastard!" Dean watched as the building quickly became an inferno. He grabbed his back pack and limped back to the Impala. His leg was really beginning to hurt, but he wouldn't take care of it until he had taken care of Sam.

Sam watched from the back seat of the car, the sweat pouring down his face as he tried to get the ropes off. But Dean had tied them too well. Sam saw the house go up in flames and noticed that the man approaching the car was limping badly. For a moment, Sam felt concerned. But then he remembered; this wasn't his brother. As the door opened on the Impala, Sam pushed himself back as far as he could in the seat, watching as the imposter lowered himself into the driver seat.

Dean put his head on the wheel of the car and groaned. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. Damn that floor board! Dean took a quick look and noticed that Sam was awake but hadn't made a sound. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes and felt sick. "Sammy, I know you think I'm the bad guy here, but I really am your brother. That doctor has given you drugs to make you think I'm going to hurt you…but you know I would never…"

"You hit me…you tied me up…you're not my brother!" Sam said quietly.

Dean shook his head. He could see that as long as Sam had the drugs in his system, there would be no getting through to him. Dean's hands shook as he turned the key in the car. But before he could put the car in drive, he felt himself slipping sideways in the car. "Sam!" Dean cried as he felt himself falling unconscious

Sam watched as the imposter passed out. Sam smiled at how lucky he was that that happened. Deciding he should work on getting away before the fake Dean woke up Sam quickly went to work on cutting the ropes with the knife he found in between the seats of the car that he knew Dean always kept there just incase.

It took a minute but the ropes finally broke and Sam was free. Sam untied his feet and then climbed out of the impala. "Ok, gotta find Dean. I have to get back to the hotel" Sam took off in the direction of the hotel leaving his unconscious brother bleeding in the car.

Ok, end of chapter 9. How was it? Remember i can't read minds so please review.


	12. The End

Finally the last chapter is here. This is all thanks to Raven524 she's awesome and this chapter wouldn't be here without her. This is it for this story, don't forget to leave a final review. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy the end.

Chapter 10

_Previously…_

_Dean put his head on the wheel of the car and groaned. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. Damn that floor board! Dean took a quick look and noticed that Sam was awake but hadn't made a sound. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes and felt sick. "Sammy, I know you think I'm the bad guy here, but I really am your brother. That doctor has given you drugs to make you think I'm going to hurt you…but you know I would never…"_

"_You hit me…you tied me up…you're not my brother!" Sam said quietly._

_Dean shook his head. He could see that as long as Sam had the drugs in his system, there would be no getting through to him. Dean's hands shook as he turned the key in the car. But before he could put the car in drive, he felt himself slipping sideways in the car. "Sam!" Dean cried as he felt himself falling unconscious_

_Sam watched as the imposter passed out. Sam smiled at how lucky he was that that happened. Deciding he should work on getting away before the fake Dean woke up Sam quickly went to work on cutting the ropes with the knife he found in between the seats of the car that he knew Dean always kept there just incase._

_It took a minute but the ropes finally broke and Sam was free. Sam untied his feet and then climbed out of the impala. "Ok, gotta find Dean. I have to get back to the hotel" Sam took off in the direction of the hotel leaving his unconscious brother bleeding in the car._

And Now…

Sam stumbled down the sidewalk. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. But he had to find Dean. The last place he remembered seeing his brother was at the hotel. But he was having trouble remembering where that was exactly. Sam saw a park bench and sank down onto the seat. He shivered as the cool night air cut through the thin shirt he was wearing.

All he wanted to do was sleep. His body hurt and his mind was tired as more images of the shape shifter continued to bombard him. "No! This isn't real!" Sam cried as he shook his head and pushed himself to his feet once more. Sam continued to head into town, hoping that the hotel wasn't too much farther.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke with a pounding in his head. He cringed as he tried to sit up, the pain in his leg reminding him that he probably should have taken care of it sooner. As he pushed himself up, he looked into the back of the car. "SAMMY!"

Dean looked outside the car window, but his brother was no where in sight. "Damn it Sam…when I get my hands on you." Dean grumbled as he put the car in gear and started to slowly drive towards town. He was hoping that Sam would head in that direction.

Dean watched along the road, hoping to see the tall lanky frame of his brother, but all he saw was an empty street. It didn't take long for Dean to pull up in front of the door to their motel room. He knew that he had to take care of his leg before he could continue his search for Sam. If he had done that to begin with, his brother wouldn't have been able to get loose.

Limping into the hotel room, Dean removed his jeans and headed into the bathroom to clean the gash on his leg. After cleaning the wound and putting a bandage on it, Dean headed back out to get dressed once again. He sat on the bed and wondered where his brother could have gone. He had to find him before he got hurt or worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked up to the hotel door, the only thought keeping his exhausted body up right was his need to find his brother. He had long since gotten past the chills that had plagued him during the first part of his trip and was now sweating from the fever that had started a few miles back. All Sam wanted was to find his brother and finally get some rest.

Sam started to open the door just as it was pulled open from the other side. "DEAN!" Sam whispered as he fell into the arms of his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he fell backwards. The sudden weigh of his brother sending him off balance; his injured leg unable to compensate for the additional weight. As Dean struggled to pull Sam further into the room, he realized that Sam was burning up with fever. "Oh Man…we have to get you to bed and get this fever under control Sam."

Dean struggled to get his brother over to the bed; sighing with relief when he finally got Sam's lanky frame situated on the bed. He gently removed Sam's clothes, leaving him in his shorts. He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. As he wiped the sweat from his brother's face, he held his breath as Sam's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey there little brother." Dean said quietly not wanting to spook his brother.

Sam tried to focus, but his eyes were refusing to cooperate. "Dean…ahh…where…what…Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick!" Sam staggered to his feet and into the bathroom. Dean followed and patted Sam's back as he continued to vomit into the toilet.

"Take it easy Sam…we'll get through this." Dean said softly trying to comfort his brother.

Sam sat back against the cool tile of the bathroom, completely spent. Dean went into the bedroom and came back with a blanket. Wrapping the blanket around the shaking form of his brother he sat next to him on the floor, straightening out his sore leg. Dean waited for Sam to speak, not sure what state of mind his brother was in.

Sam shook his head and looked at Dean, the confusion and fear in his eyes were almost painful to see. "Dean…please, tell me that you are really you." Sam said softly, the tremors in his body increasing as he feared what his brother would say next.

Dean took a deep breath and placed his arm gently around Sam's shoulders. He felt Sam tense, but then relax. "Sam, I'm real…the other stuff that you've been experiencing since you left the hotel room…well, they were just nightmares Sam. That bastard doctor pumped you full of some kind of drug that made you believe your nightmares were real. But you are safe and I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to you ok?" Dean held his breath as he watched Sam swallow before slowly meeting Dean's eyes.

Sam sighed as he realized that all he saw in his brother's eyes was concern. Not hatred, or disgust like he had seen in his nightmares. He could tell that this was his Dean…the Dean that would always be there for him and protect him. "Not yet Dean, but I will be…just give me a little time ok?"

Dean pulled the blanket tighter around his brother and pulled him closer. "Take all the time you need Sam…I'm not going anywhere."

The End.


End file.
